Out Takes Or Deleted Scenes? How's Both sound?
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Read my profile updates. June 19, and June 25, 2008//On hold. Check Profile update July 9, 2008
1. Sad Love Scene

Sad Love Scene

It had been a few years, and the twins were now nine. Mitsuko had sent them to stay the night with Mercutio, along with Opacho, since she had wanted the night alone with Zeke, having found out something she would have never thought possible of the man she loved. Zeke had sooner said a short farewell to the girls before he had went to clean up the kitchen a bit for Mitsuko, while said woman was saying her own to them for the night. Once he was finished, Zeke headed off for the library, waiting on Mitsuko. Once she was finished, she headed for the library and slammed the door shut, causing Zeke to jump, having not expected it. When he saw the look on her face, confusion filled his own. She was pissed, and he didn't remember doing or saying anything to piss her off. "What?" He asked, closing the book he had and pushing it aside.

"Bastard." Mitsuko growled out, starting towards him, her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, I think I misheard you." Zeke said, standing now, his own narrowing.

"Oh, you heard me right, Zeke Hao Asakura. I know a little something about you from a while back. Is there something you wish to tell me, before I call you out on it?" She asked, stopping short of him.

"No, there's not. And I advise you to calm yourself, Mitsuko." Zeke warned in a dark tone. This only drew a growl from the female standing before him before she brought her hand around and slapped him, hard, across the face. Or she would have, had he not caught her wrist.

"Bastard! Let go of me, dammit! How the hell could you?!"

"What are you talking..."

"Zathura Uchiha! You know damn well what I'm talking about, don't you?!" She snapped, starting to struggle to get free from his grasp, only to wince when his grip tightened around her wrist.

"No, I don't." He replied, a bit calmer, though his heart had skipped a beat._ How did she find out about that? Who the hell told her? I'll kill them._ He thought, watching her carefully as tears swelled up in her eyes, not only from anger, but from the pain she was starting to feel in her chest from being hurt once more.

"You did everything you could to get her to bite you, so you could become part vampire, then you raped her. I had spoken with Uchiha, Sasuke earlier today, while you were playing with the girls. It was business solely from Konoha, but I found out everything that happened the night you went to free Spirit of Fire." She said, still tugging to try and get her wrist freed. She yelped and closed her eyes tightly when he roughly pinned her against the wall behind them.

"Who told you?" He growled out, his eyes turning silver.

"Like I'd tell you." Mitsuko replied, her eyes flashing gold, remaining that way as a growl passed her lips. "Now release me."

"Are you challenging me?" He asked, a smirk forming.

"What if I was?" Mitsuko replied, glaring up at him some, gasping when she felt him grab her side in a tight grip.

"I'd advise you to think twice."

"Fuck off. Kill me if you must, but I will never forgive you." She whispered out, letting her head drop, trying to fight back tears. "Not for the pain you caused an innocent by-stander, for the lies you've told me over the years, Sephiroth." She whispered out, keeping her head low. Hearing the man's name only pissed Zeke off more and he back handed her, causing her to yelp, her head snapping to the other side, blood trickling down her chin. "So this is the real Zeke. The Zeke I've never seen before. The Zeke that was present before I came along." She whispered out, slowly lifting her head to show her eyes had returned to their natural green color, the crimson liquid sliding from the corner of her mouth.

Zeke's heart skipped another beat, seeing the bruise that was already starting to form. Was she pushing his buttons on purpose? Was she wanting him to hurt her? What were her intentions of all of this. "Take it back."

"What's with the hesitation. Remember, you said you'd kill me if I ever turned on you."

"Shut up." Zeke warned, watching a smirk form on her lips. He could sense her fear, but she confused him, pushing on.

"What's the matter, Hao? Hm? You and I both know I don't stand a chance against you. You could finish the job, kill me off for good, and tell the girls that..." She was cut off. As soon as she mentioned the twins, Zeke leaned his head down and pulled her into a kiss after muttering for her to shut up. His heart was racing, and he didn't get it. Yeah, he had loved her for a while, but he didn't think it would hurt this much to hear her talk like she was. His eyes widened when she pushed back on his chest and wiped her mouth off, spitting the excess blood onto the floor, glaring at him. "Do you really think that a kiss will make this better? That telling me to forget about it, and telling me that she meant nothing will really help you? Think again, Asakura. I'm going to find Lelouc and tell him of his orogins, and see if I can't get him to follow us, but this..." She trailed and turned to walk away, forcing back tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm truely, genuinely sorry, Mitsuko. Don't." Zeke's voice spoke out, weakly. She could hear the pain in his voice and almost hesitated, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Mitsuko..." He trailed, watching her retreating form. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Mitsuko, don't leave. Oh, God, Mitsuko..._ He thought, starting to walk towards her, reaching for her arm when he was close enough, only to stumble back when he felt her latch herself to him, hearing her start to cry.

"Tell me the truth, Zeke...What was I to you?" She whispered out, keeping her face burried in his chest, not wanting to look up. She was scared. Scared of being alone again, afraid to go back to her old life, to not having anyone. Worst of all, she was afraid to seporate herself from the person who had saved her, and showed her there was so much more to live for. The very same person that had just broken her heart into a million tiny pieces. "Don't...Let me suffer anymore." She managed, tightening her grip around him, feeling as if she was going to collapse. "I don't want to return to my old life, just barely getting by." She cried.

Zeke wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair, watching her fragile form shake from her soft cries. Seeing her like this only made his own heart break. He had never expected to see her like this. Especially since he had never seen her cry before, with the exception of the day he had died at the hands of his father while protecting her. But having to stay around, to try and calm her. It was like dealing with the imposible for him. He didn't know what to do. What to say. He was almost as lost as she was. And what she did next set him back a bit. She lifted her head and forced a small smile, the last of her tears for the time falling. "I'm sorry. I should have known better. She meant nothing to you, and you only wanted a successor, and someone else to add to your followers." She spoke, pulling away from him before turning and walking out before he had time to react. Once he recovered from shock, he went to chase after her.

"Mitsuko!"

"Yes, M'Lord?" Mitsuko asked, stopping and turning around to face him, bowing her head a bit in respect.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Simple, being the good little follower I should have been, Master." She replied, lifting her head to look at him, watching as he walked up to her. She bit back a gasp when he tilted her head up by her chin gently, staring down into her eyes.

"Stop this, Mitsuko."

"But Ma..."

"Don't. Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because, Mitsuko, you've proven to be my equal."

"But I'm much weaker than y..."

"Because, you're my lover, not a follower." Zeke cut her off, leaning his head down to pull her into a kiss, praying silently she wouldn't turn her head. His prayers were answered when he felt her slowly start to respond and kiss back, but she kept her arms at her sides. He broke the kiss and stared down at her still. The look in her eyes showed she didn't feel his equal, or like his lover anymore. She still felt hurt, betrayed. And he was starting to panick. How was he to prove to her that she meant everything to him. He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, grabbing a knife from the drawer, handing it to her.

"What..."

"Here. If you're not mine anymore, the only way to free yourself from pain is to stab me through the heart, here and now." He said, cutting her off, watching her examine the blade. She smiled and took a few steps back, placing it to her throat, smiling weakly.

"I could never harm you, you know." She spoke, pressing the blade closer to her throat, drawing a bit of blood. His eyes widened and he took a step forward, watching as she took an equal step back. His heart started to race again, and it felt as if someone had stuck their hand into his chest and was squeazing it.

"Mitsuko, don't."

"It's the only way to end my suffering."

"Don't do it."

"But we both know it's..."

"No! God, Mitsuko, no! Don't do it, please! I'm begging you. I'll get on my hands and knees and beg you, just please..." He trailed, tears slowly starting to form as he watched with a bit of fear. Mitsuko opened her eyes and watched him, tilting her head a bit.

"Do you love me?"

"With all of my heart. And I've never felt like this about anyone, ever." Zeke replied, truthfully.

"Would you have cried for me...Had Sephiroth killed me instead?"

"I'd have killed myself to be with you. Please, put the knife down." Mitsuko hesitated, but slowly lowered the knife before dropping it, walking over to Zeke, who gladly met her more than half way, wrapping his arms around her form tightly. She could hear his heart beating hard against his chest, could hear his breathing trying to even out. She slowly wrapped her arms around his form in return and closed her eyes, giving a heavy, shaky sigh.

"Thank you. For showing me what it meant to truely be loved." Mitsuko whispered out, closing her eyes as she leaned into his form more. "For showing me what it was like...To truely be accepted." She added. He could hear the exaughstion in her voice and wondered how long she had been bothered by this, and how long she had been hiding all of these built of feelings to cause herself to get this way.


	2. Devin Meets Zeke

Devin Meets Zeke

Aidan and Catori are now twelve. Blah blah.

Aidan stood outside, dressed in a pink top that stopped just below her now developing chest, with a tan sash that wrapped around one shoulder, and down to her waist, wrapping around it fully, and a pair of black hakamas, a gold bracelette on each wrist, and a gold anklet on her left ankle. He brunette hair was pulled back in a ponytail while her silver bangs danced in the light breeze, her black orbs closing as she tilted her head upwards, smiling sofly, her tan skin shining a bit from the sunlight. She was brought back to reality when she heard wheels of a well-known skateboard heading down the street and opened her eyes, looking out to see Devin, her boy of crush, roll past with that ever present, cocky smirk in place.

His blue eyes were locked ahead of him, his spiky, brown hair dancing with the wind that fought against him as he rode on, on his skateboard. He was currently wearing a pair of black, fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt with a grey one underneat, and a pair of baggy, blue jeans topped off with a pair of black tennis shoes. He caught Aidan staring from the corner of his eyes and looked over, catching her gaze fore a split second with a curious look before he yelped and flailed, running into something.

Aidan blinked and lifted her hand, hiding her giggle behind it before she jumped off the steps and headed towards him, seeing him rubbing his head as he sat up. He wasn't any older than thirteen, and Aidan couldn't help but be infatuated with the kid. She held out her hand to him and smiled. "You okay?"

"Hm?" He looked up and nodded, taking the offered hand, pulling most of his own weight. "Yeah, fine...Just was destracted. Not use to anyone being outside in the front here." He admitted, sweat dropping. Aidan just nodded and glanced back some, thinking she had heard someone behind her before turning back to him.

"I'm usually out back, but I was about to go out and get a few things for Momma." She said, folding her arms across her chest with a smile.

"Would you like some help?" Devin asked before he could catch himself, sweat dropping. Aidan blinked, but smiled and gave a light shrug, starting past him.

"Only if you're up to carrying a bunch of groceries." She replied. He shrugged and followed. He offered, might as well help. The walk there, for the most part, was silent.

"So, Aidan, right?" He asked, tilting his head some. She glanced over and nodded. "Thought so. And you're twin is Catori. I hardly ever see you out of that place unless you're shopping, it's why I asked." He said, looking ahead. "I know...You're parents are rumored to be these great people, but, what are they really like? Anything like a normal family?" Aidan looked over with a curious look.

"Define normal..." She joked with a small laugh before shrugging. "Not really. I guess, in some ways, yes, but we practice so many different things. You'd think my parents were immortal." She joked, since no one was suppose to know the truth about that. Devin gave a small laugh and grabbed his board by the wheels and folded his hands behind his head. "Mom's a happy-go-lucky person with a temper to match that of a...Uhm...Er, let's just say, she has a bad temper. And Dad's got quite the temper, but he knows how to control his anger a little better." She then said truthfully, looking to him some.

"I see. So, your Grandma's a well-talked about priestess. How do you feel about that?"

"Are you a spy or something?" Aidan joked.

"Actually, Mom and Dad wanted to find out more about you guys. I don't think she really trusts what your family has planned. Said she heard bad rumors about your father some time ago. I keep telling her it's all in her head, but she keeps insisting." He said in a bummed out tone, letting his arms drop, stopping in his tracks, letting his skateboard fall back on all four wheels. "Sorry, Ai. I'll catch ya later on better circumstances, kay?" He said, taking off. Aidan stopped and watched him take off, murring before she sighed heavily.

_Great. My crush's parents hate my family. Well, that blows. I can't exactly tell Daddy about this either, or he'll tell me to stay away from him and have something done to them, no doubt, for having such doubts about us._ She thought, turning to head off towards the store.

It wasn't much longer that Devin was snooping about the shrine, looking for something out of the ordinary, jumping when he heard a voice behind him. "Something I could help you with, Dev?" Zeke asked, tilting his head, giving a cheerful smile. Devin turned around and gulped, shaking his head.

"Er, well...I was looking for a flower, for my mom. A rare one, and thought...You might have one?" He lied, standing with a sweat drop.

"Inside, Mitsuko's got a nice little garden of rare plants. I'll show you, if you want."

"Uh, I'll pass. Gotta run!" He said, taking off. Zeke chuckled and watched him leave, shaking his head before the smile faded and he frowned.

"Nosy brats. I'll have to start locking this place up from now on." He said to himself.


	3. Sinner Born Uchiha

The Sinner Born Uchiha

Lelouc sucked up his pride and could currently be found at the Uchiha manor. Little did any of them know Sasuke was home bound from the store and was closer than they would expect. "Please, allow me to stay." He asked, more than spoke, glancing to Zathy and Kogi, who had been staring at him. Itachi murred and leaned back in his chair, as if he was thinking this over. After a few minutes of dead silence...

"No."

"Dad!"

"Uncle!" Zathy and Kogi said at the same time before sweat dropping as Itachi turned to eye them.

"Well, he doesn't really have a place, ya know. And, well...I mean, we have all this extra..." Kogi started, rubbing the back of his head.

"There's too many people living here as is. No is no."

"Zathura Uchiha is my mother, and Zeke Asakura is, unfortunately, my father." Lelouc said, deciding he didn't want to beg anymore. All eyes rested on him and Zathy had to bite back a gasp. Itachi quirked a brow and eyed him a moment.

"Impossible, unless..." He started, everyone jumping when Sasuke growled and walked into the kitchen.

"I knew something was out of place in their room." He said, walking towards Lelouc, who jumped out of his chair and started to back up.

"Daddy!" Zathy called, running over and grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Daddy, please, don't hurt him." She whimpered, moving in front of him. "If you wanna be mad at someone, be mad at me. It was my idea to use the time reloc, and hand him over to Orochimaru. I knew you'd be mad, and...I promise he'll change." She said, now standing a few feet in front of Lelouc, since Sasuke had backed her up. "He's not a bad person, Daddy..." She added, holding her arms out, staring up at Sasuke. He glanced back at Lelouc, who lowered his head a bit and rested his hand on Zathy's shoulder.

"He can't stay here."

"Daddy!"

"Please. I'll pull my weight around here, and I'll listen to everything told to me." He said, swallowing his pride once more, though was hating every moment of it. Sasuke glanced back at him and walked started from the room to calm down.

"Itachi, you decide." He said, disappearing from the room. Zathy frowned and chased after him after shooting Lelouc and Itachi apologetic looks. Lelouc turned to Itachi now for a short moment before looking away.

"You can stay. Just pull your own weight." Itachi said without a moments hesitation, walking from the room. Kogi gave a heavy sigh of relief, jumping when Lelouc turned to him.

"You knew, huh?"

"One of the very few..." Kogi admitted.

Later one, Lelouc was outside training, after he set up a room for himself. Sasuke walked from the house and leaned against the railing on the porch, watching him as he did so, sighing heavily. He couldn't get over that the kid before him was Zeke's. That was the only true thing that pissed him off. And he could see it in the boy's face a bit. In the look in his eyes. Lelouc stopped training when he felt eyes on him and looked over, sweat dropping. He was almost nervous to be around Sasuke. After all, the guy was his grandfather, and seemed as if he hated him. Sasuke jumped off the porch and moved so he was a few feet in front of Lelouc, who stood his ground, watching Sasuke closely.

"Well, might as well get this out of the way. Only because you're technically Zathura's son, I'll welcome you into the family, but don't think I fully trust you." Sasuke stated, folding his arms.

"Understandable. I did work for the creep that tried to steal your body, and I'm the son of a bastard who raped your daughter." Lelouc stated in just as calm a voice as Sasuke's, standing straight now. Sasuke nodded and turned to walk away.

"As long as you know where you stand."

"Train with me a bit. I could always learn a few things." Lelouc said, hoping he could win the other over a bit more. He really didn't like being looked at like he was the son of a devil, even though he himself thought he was. He hated when people looked at him with that look of displeasure.

"No. I won't train with someone of His blood." He said, looking up when Teru came onto the porch. Teru quirked a brow and watched Sasuke walk towards the porch.

"Even if I am his blood, I'm Zathy's blood as well. It won't hurt to train with your grandson." Lelouc replied, tilting his head.

"Nope." Sasuke said once more, sweat dropping as Teru spoke up.

"Oh, train with him, Sasu. It won't kill ya." Teru said, folding his arms. Sasuke murred and folded his arms.

"This ain't your home, so don't call the shots."

"But I'm still your father, boy." Teru retaliated, tilting his head a bit. The two started to glare at each other after Sasuke had moved up to the porch, both standing their grounds. Lelouc sweat dropped and watched this, moving to lean against a tree.

"This should be interesting. Wish I had some pop corn..." Lelouc said to himself, folding his arms.

"Get yer ass back down there and train with your grandson, or I'll make you wish you were back with Orochimaru." Teru then said in a dark tone, in a low voice, causing Sasuke to jump ever so slightly and lose the glare-off before he relunctantly started back down the porch steps. He yelped and flailed before face planting when he felt a foot push on his back to push him along. "Ah, I see Itachi was right when he said you were a somewhat good listener." Teru said with a small laugh, returning to his chair. Lelouc bit back a small laugh, but sweat dropped as well, pushing himself off the tree.


	4. UchihaMikami Glare Off

Uchiha/Mikami Glare Off

It had been a few weeks since Teru had been staying for a short vacation. And it was a bit late at night. Sasuke had just kicked Riku out of Zathy's room, and forced him to share a room with Chrono for the night, again. Teru quirked a brow as Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "She's an adult, pretty much, you know." Teru said, getting a stressmark from Sasuke.

"She's my daughter and I won't have it."

"And why not?"

"Because she's my daughter!" Sasuke flailed, glaring at Teru. "Why aren't you gone off on another case?"

"Because, I'm on vacation. And so what if she's your daughter? She's of age, and they've been together for a while. And I know they've shared that room plenty enough times."

"What's your point?" Sasuke asked, quirking a brow.

"You know they've been having sex, right? I mean, it's natural for any couple, and you know that all too well, ne, Sasu?" He asked, watching Sasuke keel over before he stood back up and pointed at Teru.

"I don't care who you are to me! That does not give you the right to say such things!"

"But it's true." Teru said, calmly. He found Sasuke's temper rather amusing at the moment.

"Gr...Shut up!"

"I win. Riku gets to sleep in Zathy's room." Teru said, walking from the kitchen, hearing a rather loud thud as Sasuke fell over.

**The Next Day;**

Teru, Sasuke and Itachi were sitting around, Itachi and Sasuke talking about just barging in, raiding Sephiroth's place, since they both somewhat had business with the onewinged angel. Teru sweat dropped and looked to Itachi. "It's not wise to just do that, you know."

"Oh really?"

"You need a plan." He said, sitting back in his chair, sipping on his coffee.

"We have a plan." Itachi retaliated, folding his arms. Teru quirked a brow and eyed Itachi a moment.

"Barging in and setting the place on fire isn't exactly a plan, you know. That man literally walked through fire without getting hurt before, you know." Teru spoke, sitting his cup down. Itachi started to glare at him and Teru returned the favor. "I taught you to glare, so don't start." Teru said, sitting up in his chair a bit, causing Itachi to back down and mutter something under his breath before shooting Sasuke a glare, who glared back.

"It ain't mah fault Mom had an affair because your dad was a total jackass! At least mine cares!" Sasuke shot, clinging to Teru's arm in a childish manner, sticking his tongue out at Itachi, who continued to glare before pouncing Sasuke. Teru sweat dropped and watched them, shaking his head.

"Yeesh, Mikoto. Did they crawl out of their cribs and hit their heads when they were babies?" He asked no one in particular.


	5. Aidan Got a Date Zeke's Reaction

Aidan Got A Date:

Zeke's Reaction;

Aidan came through the front doors, dancing about a bit, which was rare of the now twelve-year-old, Daddy's girl, Asakura. She smiled and twirled a bit before she took off for the kitchen, where she was sure she'd find her mother fixing lunch at this time. Sure enough, Mitsuko was in the kitchen with Catori. "Mom! Guess what!" Aidan called, running in and hugging her mother, whom turned in time and smiled down at the slightly older twin, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"What is it, hun?" She asked, tilting her head. Aidan grinned and pulled away from her mom, twirling.

"Devin just asked me out for dinner and a movie Saturday! Can I go?!" She asked, stopping and looking up to her mother with hopeful eyes, clasping her hands in front of her chest with a look that said 'Please?!'. Mitsuko gave a small laugh and leaned back against the counter, giving a small nod.

"I'll tell your dad you're staying with a friend, and you can even stay the night, if he asks you." Aidan squeaed and started to dance around more, blinking when Catori wrapped her arm around her shoulder, grinning.

"So, Sis finally has a boyfriend, huh? Oh, Daddy's gonna blow a casket when he really finds out." She said, laughing and moving out of the way of Aidan's fist.

"Shut it, Cat! Least I've got a boyfriend." Aidan retaliated.

Later on in the week, Saturday rolled around and Aidan was dressed in a red skirt that reached the floor, a red top, much like her usual one, the sash as it usually was. Her hair was pulled back in it's usual ponytail, and she wore a pair of slip on, black shoes. She gave a nervous sigh and glanced around. Zeke was no where to be found. She had on a tad bit of makeup, but it was hard to tell. Mitsuko smiled and pat her daughter on the head, poking her head from her room. "Your dad won't find out unless Catori opens her mouth, and I bribed her ahead of time to keep her mouth shut, so stop worrying." She said, looking back to her daughter.

Aidan gave a small nod and sighed once more. "Daddy'll kill me if he finds out." She said, causing Mitsuko to sweat drop.

"Dev's here!" Catori's voice called, causing Aidan to blush some and start to fiddle with her bracelette.

"I'm nervouse."

"Don't be. Be yourself, and I know that's easy for you. You get it from your dad." Mitsuko said, ushering Aidan from the room, stopping when they saw Devin in a more decent outfit. His pants weren't hanging off his ass, and he wore a decent looking, blue t-shirt that almost fit him. Catori grinned and waved.

"I'll be off now, Dev. Do take very good care of my sister. Wouldn't want my dad to kill you, now would you?"

"Catori, behave. Go study." Mitsuko said, watching Cat nod and take off down the hall. Mitsuko turned back to the two and handed Devin a slip of paper. "If, and I doubt it, something comes up, call this number. I'll have my cell with me at all times, and if Zeke catches you two out and about, tell him I asked for you to help her with some things." She informed before she walked them to the door. "Alright you two, have fun. And check in every couple hours." Mitsuko waved them off as they nodded and headed from the shrine.

"Your mom seems cool about this." Devin said, glancing back some.

"Yeah, but if Daddy found out, he'd have a fit." Aidan said with a small laugh, glancing to Devin some, who smiled and held his arm out.

"Come on. I know this really good, almost fancy place." Aidan nodded and smiled, allowing him to lead the way.

A few hours later, Zeke glanced to Mitsuko durring dinner, tilting his head. "So, where's Aidan?"

"With a friend." Mitsuko replied, looking up from her plate with a smile.

"Oh? Who's this friend? Have I met them?"

"Zeke, calm down. She's just out with one of her little friends, having dinner, and going to a movie. I'm sure she'll be home tonight."

"Mitsuko..."

"Hm?"

"You're lying to me."

"I'll...Be studying. Later!" Catori said, jumping up and running from the room, only to be caught around the waist by Zeke.

"I'll give you double of what your Mom gave you if you tell me where your sister is."

"That's not fair!" Mitsuko said, folding her arms. Catori smiled back at Zeke and stuck her tongue out.

"No can do! Sister's gotta stick together, and Mom already paid me. Nyah!" She said, squirming free and taking off. Zeke looked back to Mitsuko, who returned to eating, smiling a bit.

"Mitsuko."

"Oh, she's just out on a date with Dev. He's a really good kid, ya know. Plus, he promised to have her in before it got too late. And they both know the rules." Zeke nearly fell out of his chair at hearing this.

"My daughter is out on a date with a skateboard junky, brat?!"

"_Our_ daughter is out on a date with a well mannered kid, who, might I add, was dressed very nice today." Zeke let his forehead meet the table, muttering something before he lifted his head and stared at a smiling Mitsuko with a small glare.

"Why is our daughter on a date with some kid who's parents don't trust us?"

"Because he does, and they like each other. It's so cute. You should have seen the small blush that was on his face when he looked at her." Zeke literally fell over at Mitsuko's words and twitched a bit. "Oh, grow up. She's almost thirteen now." Zeke sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, but he's a boy, and I know what..."

"Not all boys are like that, so sush. And I can point out someone who waited till he was almost twenty for his first time." She said, lifting her gaze to him with a small smile.

"Bite me."

"Wait till later, honey." Mitsuko replied, smiling and returning to her dinner, hearing another thud as Zeke let his head hit the table again.

Later that night, Zeke was up, pacing a bit before he shot Mitsuko a glare. It was almost midnight. Mitsuko rolled her eyes and closed her book, looking up to him. "Zeke, sit down, lay down, and go to sleep."

"It's almost midnight and..."

"I'm ho...Er, Daddy!" Aidan sweat dropped as she poked her head into their room, giving an innocent smile. Zeke walked up to her and tilted her head up a bit, examining her neck.

"Zeke, if you're looking for hickies, let go of her. I told you, she's a good girl. She is your daughter, you know." Mitsuko said with a sweat drop. Aidan sighed and stepped back, mewing a bit. "How was your night, sweety? Come tell me." She added, patting the bed. Aidan gave Zeke a small smile and walked over, sitting on the bed.

"It was romantic. He took me to a really expensive resturaunt, then offered to see a romantic movie, but I insisted we watched a scarey movie. He said that scored me bonus points on being cooler than he had thought, though he wound up with a hand print across his face. After that, we went and sat near the lake and kinda...Fell asleep there. He woke up before me and started freaking out, said you were gonna kill him." She said with a small laugh, glancing to Zeke some. "He...Wants to talk to you...But he's scared enough as is, so be nice?" She asked, tilting her head. Zeke quirked a brow and nodded. "He's in the main hall." She then said. And Zeke was off. When he came into the main hall, Devin bowed deeply.

"Neh, I'm soooo sorry I got her back in real late. We were sitting up at the lake and fell asleep. I feel so bad, and I hope...You'll let me...Date her, maybe?" He asked, lifting his head. Zeke quirked a brow and folded his arms, shifting his weight.

"Mitsuko may trust you, but I still don't."

"Nn...If it's about my parents, screw them. I mean, one's past is the past, correct?" He asked, tilting his head as he stood. Zeke blinked, but nodded. "Good. I'm kinda late as well, so, I have to go, but is it okay if I come back tomorrow to hang out?" He asked. Zeke murred and thought a moment before he sighed, thinking of what Mitsuko might do to him if he said no and scared the boy off.

"Sure, but if I find out you're up to no good..." He trailed. Devin nodded and turned, taking off on his skateboard while Zeke watched him. "Man, I have a feeling I'ma regret this." He muttered, turning to return to his room.


	6. Wolves Amongst Lambs

Wolves Amongst the Lambs

Aidan and Catori, eight, stood next to their father, who was escorting them to the academy. Zeke was currently wearing a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie, with a light blue dragon design on the front. Since it was tradtion for the head of the Uchiha clan to be at the start of an academy year, Sasuke, Itachi, and, much to Sasuke's protests, Teru, were standing with the head male of the ninja academy.

Not one of them recognized Zeke, since the hood was pulled up on his hoodie, not really wanting to take many chances at the moment, and Mitsuko had hid the scizors from him, again, so he couldn't have snipped it off for the time being.

Catori and Aidan murred a bit and somewhat hid behind Zeke, staring at the group of kids and adults that were there. "Daddy, do we have to come here? What's wrong with the one back home?" Catori asked, looking up at Zeke, who smiled down at them and knelt, ruffling their hair a bit.

"Aw, come on. Mommy and Daddy needed a vacation, and you'll learn a lot more here." He said, leaning down a bit more, the sun hitting his face just right for a certain blond in the back to see it. "Besides, Mommy and Daddy have someone to spy on for a bit. An old friend of Mommy's." He half lied. Naruto looked up and saw a smiling Zeke, paling as a sweat drop formed, squeaking ever so slightly.

Sasuke looked up, while the man spoke to the kids and parents, and spotted Naruto, tilting his head. He snuck off and slid up next to Naruto. "Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. Naruto jumped and gave a nervous laugh, shaking his head.

"No reason." He lied. It wasn't much longer that they were dismissed to speak with teachers and talk amongst themselves while things were set up farther. Yoh, having been late to wake up, ran up to the scene, wanting to catch the ceremony. He sighed as soon as he made it and leaned on Naruto, panting some.

"Neh...Sorry...I'm late...Over slept. Anna's been training me like a dog..." He panted, lifting his head with a smile.

Not too far off, Aidan and Catori were sitting with Zeke, playing a small game for the short time. Aidan, being the curious one she was, was looking around some before her eyes rested on a male with short brown hair and dark eyes much like Zeke. She cocked her head to the side and poked Catori and pointed, a bit of shock on her face, since she was still real young, she was easily surprised. "Daddy, who's that man that looks like you?" She asked. Catori leaned over her sister and strained her eyes a bit before they widened.

"Wow, he really does look like you Daddy!" She chirped. Zeke looked over and tilted his head a bit, frowning.

"Him? That's your uncle, Yoh. Don't go anywhere near him. He might hurt you. He's a bad person and doesn't really like Daddy." He replied before he smiled and stretched his arms over his head. "I think it's about time for everything to be finished, so we might have to take you on in soon." He said. The girls shivered, then whined, folding there arms.

"But we wanna go home with you!" They whined at the same time, getting a small laugh from the Asakura.

Zeke shook his head and sure enough, five minutes later, they were led inside. Once inside a classroom with kids their age, and seated by last names for the time, Kakashi walked into the room with a smile behind his mask and waved to them, introducing himself. Catori murred and leaned over to Aidan. "This guy's a nutcase." She whispered. Aidan bit back a small laugh and elbowed her sister to get her to hush before they got in trouble.

Meanwhile, while Zeke was on his way back to his temporary place, that he and Mitsu were going to be staying at while the girls were in the academy, Naruto happened to be leaning against a pole, arms folded. Zeke smiled cheerfully and kept going, walking past him.

"You should go home, Naruto." Zeke said, knowing the blond had seen who he was. Naruto growled and moved in front of Zeke's path, glaring at him.

"Why are you alive...And why are you here? We all saw your heart be ripped from your chest." Zeke just smiled and folded his arms, looking away.

"Like that's any of your concern." He replied. "As for why I'm here...I want my girls to learn from the best."

Naruto growled and swung on Zeke, only to have his fist caught by a male with hair pulled back, spiked some, with dark eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and a pair of black, baggy jeans, his look was very dark, and it caused Naruto to pale and pull his fist back and step back. Zeke chuckled and pat the guy on the back, who came out of no where. "Ah, Meet Spirit of Fire's human form, courtacy of cute little Mitsuko Iwatari." He said, starting past Naruto, stopping just at his side, narrowing his eyes and looking over ot him through the corner of his eyes. "I'd suggest you stay away, and keep your mouth shut. We don't want any trouble, and once their time in the academy ends, we just might leave. Depending on what Mitsuko says." He added, walking off. "Come on, Renji! Mitsuko will kill us if we don't hurry home!" He called cheerfully.

**End!**


	7. Hoeward Bound

Homeward Bound

The twins were currently eight, and Zeke and Mitsuko had decided to head back to the Stone Village. It was some time ago Mitsuko had found a way to give Spirit of Fire a human body for when they needed him in disguise, and he was currently in that human form. He had dark colored eyes and shoulder length or longer, read hair pulled up in a spiked pony tail. Aidan and Catori walked along side their parents as SOF, or Renji, walked behind them, arms folded across his chest, Mercutio walking along side him, arms folded behind his head, dreading this moment.

As they walked through the gates, Mitsuko smiled and hummed a bit, not really being worried about the questions that would be thrown their way. A few villagers stopped and looked over when they heard the soft humming coming from the adult female and they gasped, bowing respectively, greatful their priestess had returned, while a couple, who had almost lost faith, remained standing, eyeing the kids a bit as they passed. Aidan clung to Zeke's arm and stared back while Catori meeped and hid behind Mitsuko.

"M'Lady! We're so happy you've returned. We were so worried when your brother informed us of the vacation/break you were taking. Are you alright?" One woman asked. Mitsuko gave a small nod and lifted her hand as she stopped and nodded.

"We are fine, my dear. We had to regroup after a war. We apologize for the long awaited return." She replied, glancing over when one had knelt to Catori, and examined her a bit.

"M'Lady, don't mind my intrustion, but..." He trailed, looking up to Mitsuko. Zeke bit back a murr, wanting to punt the person for causing his daughter a bit of discomfort. "Where did the twins come from?" He finished, standing now and bowing his head. Mitsuko blinked and gave a small smile.

"Immaculate Conception." She said. Zeke could have fallen over. He remembered when she told him that if they couldn't except that she beared his children, she'd have those who went against her exacuted, but here she was, lying to her people for the sake of not getting interrogated. Renji, however, wasn't having Zeke falling over and caught his shoulders, helping him catch his balance again. "I'm sorry, but I'm very exaughsted from our travels. I'll answer more questions later." She then spoke, turning to walk off.

One of the one's who had lost faith in her, eyed Aidan with suspicion as they walked off, taking to note as to how the girl clung to his arm like he was her father, and her black eyes, though the guy said nothing, watching them all walk off and head towards the temple.

Half way there, another male stopped them and Mitsuko hid the stressmark that formed, wishing she hadn't been gone so long. A short talk later, he smiled and knelt to Aidan and Catori, examining them a moment, tilting his head as he examined Aidan, who hid behind Zeke. "Don't mind my saying, but that one looks like Zeke."

"Alright, buddy! Get lost. The priestess is really tired." Renji said, reaching for his sword. The guy gulped and stood, taking off. Mitsuko sweat dropped and Zeke smiled, patting Renji's back.

"Mitsuko, I don't think you've ever came up with any better ideas than this. I can not thank you enough." Zeke said, sweat dropping when Mitsuko glared at him. "Er, you know what I meant." Zeke said, waving a dismissive hand, getting a look that said 'wait till later'. Renji sweat dropped and watched them, his hands resting on the girls' heads.

"Mommy and Daddy are so violent." He said to the girls.

**End!**


	8. Ben Ten?

Ben 10!

So, it's an ordinary morning in the Uchiha manor. Sarah, Diva and Zathy were once again up, sitting in the front room, watching T.V. while Itachi, Sasuke, Kogi, Chrono and Damien sat in the kitchen, all trying to wake up full when it all happened. Zathy squealed and jumped up on the couch, followed by Diva and Sarah.

"It started when an alien device did what it did!" Zathy started to sing.

"And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!" Sarah sang this part now.

"Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid." Diva sang this time.

"He's Ben Ten!" They sang in unison, successfully getting all of their attention. Sasuke and Itachi excahnged looks and walked into the front room, followed by the boys.

"So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise." Zathy started out again.

"He'll turn into an alien before you very eyes." Sarah sang now.

"He's slimy, freaky, fast and strong. He's ever shape and size." Diva.

"He's Ben Ten!" They sang once more in unison. Itachi, Sasuke, Damien, Chrono and Kogi all murred and stressmarked.

"Armed with powers, he's on the case!" Zathy.

"Fighting off evil from Earth or space!" Sarah.

"He'll never stop till he makes them pay." Diva.

" 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day. Ben Ten!" They finished in unison, glancing back when Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Stop standing on the furniture, settle down, and quiet down or I'll ground you all from the T.V." Sasuke said, looking them over. Sarah gave Sasuke that look that said 'Hush or you'll be grounded from you-know-what'.

While Sarah was eyeing Sasuke, Zathy changed the channel and clapped her hands. "SPONGEBOB!" She cheered. Diva and Sarah turned to the T.V. and grinned, all three of them taking in breaths, getting ready to sing.

"Ack! Nooooo!" The small group of males said before taking off. Sarah, Zathy and Diva grinned and highfived each other before sitting down and flipping it back to Ben 10, though sang the SpongeBob theme loud enough for them to hear anyway.

Teru, who still sat in the kitchen, sipped on his coffee and shook his head, sitting back in his chair as he closed his eyes._ Pansies._ He thought before humming to the SpongeBob theme, mentally laughing at his son, half son, and grandkids.

**END!**


	9. Hot Spring Comedy

Hot Spring Comedy

Zeke was late getting home, so Mitsuko figured he was at the bath house. Thinking Zeke would be the only one there, once she arrived, she stormed into the boy's area and flung the door open, leading out of the locker room, taking in a deep breath to yell, only to stop and see Yoh stand up out of the water, who blinked and sweat dropped.

"Miss?"

"Damn, twins down to almost ever detail..." She muttered to herself, looking him over, jumping when she heard his voice again.

"Uh...Are...You okay? Or are you lost?" Yoh asked, ducking back under water with a dark blush. Mitsuko just smiled and shook her head, waving a dismissive hand.

"Ah, gomen. I thought someone else was here. My apologies." She said, turning to walk out.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rocks, Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto were relaxing, only to see something along the lines of a shark fin move past each of them. Naruto screamed like a girl while he, Itachi and Sasuke jumped out of the water, Naruto pointing. "Sh-sh-SHARK!" Naruto screamed.

"Kisame!" Joco exclaimed, holding up a figurine of the shark faced ex-Akatsuki member, only to get a fist to the head by Itachi while Len popped out of the water, tilting his head.

"Did...I miss something?" He asked, watching as Sasuke and Itachi then eyed him a short moment before keeling over and twitching while Naruto was passed out on the floor.

Once Mitsuko was out of sight, Zeke smiled and remained hidden, resting his chin in his hand, starting to make the water extremely hot, hating full bath houses. The group of boys who were still in the water yelped and jumped out, staring at the water some. "Ack! That's really hot! Maybeh we should head back to the manor..." Yoh suggested, sighing lightly as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Sasuke murred and folded his arms behind his head.

"I'm so getting a huge, inground hot tub built. This is getting rediculous. Fourth time this week." He muttered as they headed out. Zeke smirked to himself and when he was positive they were gone, not caring about the temperature of the water, he hopped right on in, purring some.

"Ah, this feels so good against my poor sore body." He sighed quietly, sinking in so the water reached his shoulders.


	10. Babysitting Not for Boys

BabySitting;

Not For Boys:

Ed and Vitani walked up to Yoh, Damien and Kogi, smiling innocently, with Allen in Vitani's arms. Yoh smiled and reached up to Allen, who he had grown fond of playing with. Allen willingly went to him. "So, boys." Vitani started, allowing Yoh to take Allen as the two started to play a bit.

"What?" Kogi asked, looking up from his comic, tilting his head.

"Could you babysit for us for a bit? We have some errands to run, and everyone else is out right now." She said, tilting her head with a small smile.

"Sure." Yoh said before either of the other two could say no. Vitani smiled and the two were off.

A few hours passed and Yoh sweat dropped, flailing. "Where. Did. He. GO?!" He whined, lifting up the table cloth to look under the table. Kogi murred and bonked Damien on the head.

"You were watching him while Yoh and I ran inside! How'd you lose Allen?!" He snapped, only to be tackled.

"I didn't lose him! You shouldn't have left him with me half asleep!" Damien retaliated, the two starting to wrestle about. Yoh sweat dropped and sighed, sitting indian style and closing his eyes.

"Think, Yoh. If you were a baby, where would you be?" He asked himself, trying to think of where Allen might have crawled off to.

Five minutes of dead silence and thinking and Yoh flailed more. "CRAP! We are SO dead! Ed is so going to kill us!" He said, blinking when the twins turned on him.

"YOU'RE dead! We never offered to babysit!" They said in unison. Yoh swet dropped and flailed more.

"Hey, wait! Help meeeee!" He said, getting up. Just as they were about to exit through the front door, Anna walked in, holding Allen, smiling and cooing at him, waving his hand as he had hold of her finger.

"You's the cutey, yes you are." She cooed, smiling as she walked in. Kogi, Damien and Yoh, who had followed after them, all paled and keeled over. Anna blinked and lifted her head, tilting it some. "You lost something, didn't you?" She asked. Yoh sat up and flailed.

"Damien was watching him while Kogi and I went to get snacks!" Yoh flailed. Anna smiled and walked past him, patting his head.

"Yoh Yoh gonna be twaining extwa hard tomowow for wosin' yew, ain't he?" She cooed, rocking a bit. Allen cooed and laughed, looking over Anna's shoulder with a mocking smile when she turned to where she was headed. Kogi, Damien and Yoh murred, staring after Anna and Allen.

"Oh, that baby is so mischivious." Damien said, folding his arms. "I am so not training tomorrow. It's all Yoh's fault."

"Oh, you're getting the punishment just as bad as Yoh is. It's Anna, Damien, and we're all in for it. Might as well enjoy the rest of our day off." Kogi said, sighing.

It wasn't much later, after Anna fed Allen, she poked her head into the front room, smiling. "Oh boys! One of you come in here to help me." She called in a sweet tone.

"Your fiance." Kogi said, looking to Yoh.

"You like her." Yoh said, looking to Damien.

"You're on better terms with her." Damien said, looking to Kogi.

"One of you just get your behind in here before I make you all run laps, right now!" She snapped. Yoh jumped up and walked into the kitchen, sweat dropping when Anna pointed to Allen. "Diaper duty, Mr. Babysitter." She said. Yoh sighed and walked over, picking Allen up, mewing when he smelled the dirty diaper, heading off to do as he was told while Anna walked into the front room, jumped over the back of the couch, sitting between Kogi and Damien, snatching the remote. "Thank ya!" She chirped, changing the channel.

A few short minutes later, they all heard a small yelp, all looking back. After five minutes, Yoh walked in, holding Allen in one arm, scrubbing his tongue off with his toothbrush, murring some, handing Allen over to Kogi, who snickered. "Got 'im in the mouth, didn't ya? Haha! That's so funny." He said, while Damien cracked up and Anna gave a small laugh, looking up to Yoh some with a small smile.

"Aw, don't be too upset. He's just a baby." She said, waving a hand. Yoh sweat dropped and whined, returning to scrubbing his tongue and mouth more.

A few hours later, Kogi was playing with Allen while Yoh and Damien sat back, sighing heavily, having just chased Allen around for an hour, keeping him out of things he shouldn't be in. He tossed Allen up once and caught him carefully, resting him on his side and looking to the others. "Aw, Cheer up." He said, bouncing Allen now. A few short moments later, they all heard a small gagging noise and all eyes rested on Allen and Kogi, who murred and carefully sat Allen on the floor before he quickly stripped himself of his shirt and gave a grossed out look. Yoh and Damien laughed at him.

"Okay! We're happy!" They said, high fiving each other.


	11. Two KOs Mitsuko and Aidan Win!

Two K.O.'s

Mitsuko and Aidan Win!

**Aidan;** -glomps Devin- Mine!

**Zeke;** -bonks- Nu. Boys are ebil. -hisses at Devin-

**Aidan;** But Daddy!

**Mitsuko;** -bonks Zeke- So, you're evil too? -watches Devin hide behind her-

**Zeke;** Well, yeah. You call me evil all the time, just 'cause I eat all the cookies.

**Mitsuko;** -murrs and holds up a frying pan- Run. Now.

**Zeke;** -smiles- You wouldn't hurt me.

**Mitsuko;** Wanna bet? -smirks and waves pan a bit-

**Zeke;** -sweat drops and uses Renji as a human shield- Protect your leader!

**Renji;** -sweatdrops and watches Mitsuko- You on yer own, Mastah. She's scareh! -ducks-

**Zeke;** Traitor! -runs from Mitsuko-

**Mitsuko;** -pats Renji before chasing Zeke-

**Aidan;** -sweatdrops- Wow, Mom and Dad are weird... -clings to Devin again-

**Zeke;** 0murrs and sets Devin's pants on fire- Hands off my daughter!

**Devin;** O/O I didn't touch her! -flail-

**Aidan;** -mews and sets a small flame up in front of her and Dev before kissing him-

**Zeke;** Rawr! Renji, sick 'im! -points to Dev through the flames-

**Renji;** -sweatdrops- Not a dog... -but does as told, only to get a pan to the face-

**Aidan;** -holding up a pan- Squea! Momma's tricks work!

**Mitsuko;** Wow, that was...So obvious... -bonks Zeke with pan-

**Devin;** -shocked and scared-

**Zeke;** -KO'ed-

**Random Announcer Voice;** And the winner is...MITSUKO! By KO!


	12. Zeke's Bringing Sexy Back Caught!

Zeke's Bringing Sexy Back;

CAUGHT

It was somewhat a boring, uneventful day. The girls, who were now about fifteen, had been chased out of the shrine a few hours ago by Mitsuko, who told Renji to go with them. Zeke walked about the shrine a bit to make sure the girls were gone, being a bit in a dancing mood. Finding they were gone, he smiled inwardly and headed for the room Mitsuko had a rather good sterio system set up in for when she got the urge to dance and popped in one of his mixed CDs. He let the CD start from the first song and started to sing along.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act." He started, rolling his shoulders a bit, ignoring Mitsuko's spying eyes, use to it by now. "I think you're special, what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

**Take 'em to the bridge.**

"Dirty babe. You see these shackles. Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way." He sang, glancing towards the door with a light smirk, swaying his hips.

**Take 'em to the chorus.**

"Come here girl."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Come to the back."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"VIP."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Drinks on me."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Let me see what you're working with."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Look at those hips."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"You make me smile."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Go ahead child."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"And get your sexy on."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on.**

**Get your sexy on.**

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other fuckers don't know how to act. Come let me make up for the things you lack, 'cause your burning up I gotta get it fast."

**Take em' to the bridge.**

"Dirty babe. You see these shackles. Baby, I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way."

**Take 'em to the chorus.**

"Come here girl."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Come to the back."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"VIP."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Drinks on me."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Let me see what you're working with."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Look at those hips."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"You make me smile."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Go ahead child."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"And get your sexy on."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on.**

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other fuckers watch while I attack. If that's your girl you better watch your back, 'cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact."

**Take 'em to the chorus.**

"Come here girl."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Come to the back."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"VIP."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Drinks on me."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Let me see what you're working with."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Look at those hips."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"You make me smile."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"Go ahead child."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

"And get your sexy on."

**Go ahead, be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on. Go ahead, be gone with it. Get your sexy on.**

While singing to this, he had closed his eyes and lost himself to the song, all the while, having made a pattern between swaying his hips and rolling his shoulders, dipping a few times ever so slightly. Being so lost in all of this, since it had been a while, he had failed to notice the extra spying eyes. That was until he turned when he heard the twins, falling back onto his ass with an expression that clearly showed he had not been expecting that before rubbing his backside, closing his eyes. Before he had, he had saw the smirk that clearly showed she was laughing at him on the inside.

"Wow, you never told us Dad could dance, Mom." Catori said, folding her arms.

"That's because the only time he danced with me was a night we got drunk, and I had to beg him. He tripped over a cofffee table. I've told you the story before." Mitsuko said with a small giggle. Zeke murred and lifted his head.

"I don't ever wanna catch you two dancing like that. Especially you, Aidan." He said, fighting back the blush that was forming as he stood. Catori, however, smirked as if she knew something and looked away.

Just as he said this, he looked past the twins and sweat dropped, causing them all to look back and watch as Renji moonwalked past the room before Aidan and Catori wrapped their arms around each other for support, starting to laugh while Zeke keeled over and Mitsuko covered her mouth to fight back laughter.

**END!**


	13. We Scream for Ice Cream

We Scream for Ice Cream

Sarah and Sasuke, twelve, sat in the front room around eleven at night, watching a bit of T.V. They had been sharing a tub of Neopolition ice cream, and now, there was only so much of it left. Sarah snatched the tub out of Sasuke's lap and stuck a spoonfull into her mouth, glancing to him some when he made a small noise and smiled. "You dun like sweets that much, so I'ma finish this." She said, after swallowing her bite of ice cream. Sasuke quirked a brow and poked her side, snatching the tub back when she jumped and squeaked.

"Hn...So, I hate sweets, but ice cream's one of my weaknesses." He said, shoving a spoonfull into his mouth. Sarah murred and sat her spoon down, folding her arms.

"The rest is rightfully mine, Sasu."

"Is it?" He asked, swallowing the bite and looking to her.

"Yes, it is. You bought it for me."

"Actually, I bought it for us, with my money, so it's rightfully mine." He replied, waving the spoon a bit as if it proved his point. Sarah murred and unfolded her arms.

"Gimme the ice cream."

"Make me...Ack!" Sasuke flailed when pounced. The tub, luckily, landed on the couch in an up right position. Sarah pinned him down and smiled.

"Hah. I win. It's mi...Eep!" She squeaked as Sasuke quickly rolled and pinned her.

"Correction, I win." He replied. Sarah whined and the two got into a wrestling match for it. All the while, Constatine had jumped up onto the couch and sniffed at the treat a bit before barking happily. He glanced over to watch the two a moment before tilting his head a bit. He then gave a puppy like smile and stuck his head in the tub of ice cream, starting to lick up the rest of the delicious, chocolate, vanilla and strawberry treat.

Since they were too busy fighting for it, neither of them noticed this, until Sarah finally pinned Sasuke down and grinned, pulling his arm up behind his back. "Say uncle, and give up and let me have the ice cream, then I'll let you go."

"Ack! Ow ow ow! Okay! You can have it!" He said, sighing when she released him. When they turned to return to the couch, Constatine had some ice cream left on his face, trying to lick it off. He noticed the two staring at him before he tilted his head and barked happily. Sarah and Sasuke then keeled over, twitching.

"My...Ice cream..." Sarah muttered with a whine.

"MY ice cream..." Sasuke said, emphasizing 'my', only to 'oof' when Sarah fwapped him in the face with a pillow.

**END!**


	14. How to Clear the Couch in Less Than Ten

How To Clear The Couch in Less Than Ten Seconds

Sasuke sighed heavily as he walked in through the front door. He had been out all day, training, and was ready to collapse. He walked into the front room to see Deidara, Gaara, Itachi, and Naruto were sitting on the couch. "Nn...Will one of you move so I can sit down?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. Itachi glanced back, as well as Naruto. The blond smiled and tilted his head a bit.

"Shouldn't have been out training so much." Naruto said.

"I'm with Naru. Why should we give up our spots when there's a chair right there?" Itachi asked, motioning to the chair on the other side of the room. Sasuke murred and Deidara and Gaara tilted their heads some, but refused to move.

"I'll tell you why. Because that's the same couch I lost my virginity on." Sasuke said. In less than ten seconds, every single one of them had jumped up with looks that said 'Gross' and 'I need a shower, bad!' before they all headed off towards the bathrooms. Sasuke blinked and watched them before he leaned over the back of the couch, falling back onto the soft cushions, laughing, even if it hurt. "I should have thought about that one sooner." He said, laughing more, listening to the other's fight over the bathrooms.

Since Itachi had beat them to the bathroom, he locked them out, and Gaara, Naruto and Dei zoomed past a laughing Sasuke, heading for the lake. They all jumped in and Dei and Naruto sighed a bit, started to scrub themselves some before they saw a bunch of bubbles and watched as Gaara's head popped up out of the water, said boy gasping for air, minus a goard.

Sarah, who was returning from shopping, glanced over to the lake as PanPan and ConCon went ahead inside. She tilted her head and quirked a brow. "About time you guys bathed. You were smelling bad." She said, drawing a murr out of all three of them.

Just inside, Sasuke yelped and whined when PanPan and ConCon jumped on him, getting comfortable, using him as their personal couch. "Why...Me...? I just got to relax." He whimpered, sighing heavily when he couldn't push them off.

**END!**


	15. Why Zeke Should Never go Comando

Why Zeke Should Never go Commando Around Sarah & Diva

**NOTE; **JUST FOR LAUGHS!

It was a total random day in Konoha, and Yoh and Naruto had allowed Zeke to hang out for a while, since he had proven he wasn't up to no good, and they had heard Mitsuko yell and kick him out of the house for a bit. Naruto was once again bragging about how great he was, having stopped a few guys outside of Konoha from getting in. Yoh face-palmed while Zeke murred and folded his arms.

"You're nothing, compared to me." The twins said at the same time, all three of them murring.

"Shut it Zeke! You lost to me, so you're weaker than me! And Naruto, you wouldn't stand a chance in a match against me."

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto and Zeke said at the same time.

"You're forgetting who smashed your face into the dirt!" Zeke retaliated, clenching his fists.

"Okay then! Let's settle this, once and for all. A three way wrestling match!" Yoh exclaimed. The three glared at each other a moment before they got into it. They rolled around on the ground a bit while wrestling with each other, Yoh wedgie-ing Naruto, who yelped. Zeke squirmed free of the fight and watched, waiting, until Naruto performed the multi-shadow clone justu, and they started to give each other wedgies. That was until Yoh and Naruto turned on Zeke.

Zeke yelped and flailed when they pounced him together, Naruto starting to go to wedgie him. Zeke squirmed a bit before he smiled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm not wearing anything under my pants at the moment." He said. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and the two eyed him a moment before...

"Ew!" They called, jumping up off him. Zeke snickered and sat up, sighing in relief mentally.

"Haha! I'm the winner. Losers." He said, mocking Sasuke's voice. Yoh and Naruto murred and went to go dunk their hands in the lake, muttering something along the lines of swearing to get him later. Meanwhile, Zeke had failed to hear Diva and Sarah sneaking up behind him until it was too late. They each grabbed a pant leg, and before Zeke could protest, they jerked his pants down, being in playful moods. Zeke went a dark red and Diva and Sarah went wide eyed before falling back and cracking up.

Naruto and Yoh turned around just in time to see Zeke pulling his pants back up, flailing before Naruto fell back into the lake, laughing, while Yoh fell over to his side, holding his sides, laughing. "Shit! My...Sides...! They hurt!" Yoh said, trying to calm his laughter, rolling about some while laughing at the look on his brother's face.

"We'll see who has the last laugh!" Zeke called, sicking Spirit of Fire on them.

"Ack! Cheater!" Yoh and Naruto called while running like hell.

"ConCon! Go get 'im!" Sarah called over to Constatine while Diva pointed to Zeke.

"Depant the evil Asakura twin!" Diva added. Zeke gulped and sweat dropped, taking off to avoid getting depanted again, by a wolf this time, no less, ConCon on his trail.

**END!**


	16. Like Father Like Son

Like Father, Like Son.

So, it was April Fool's day, and Mitsuko was still trying to scrub cake out of her hair, murring some. Zeke poked his head into the kitchen, where Mitsuko was once again washing her hair in the sink, snickering some. "Shut up! I'ma kick yer ass for that!" She called over the water.

"Oh, calm down. Hm?" Zeke spotted the sandwhich sitting on the table and tilted his head. "Who's is that?" He asked, sitting at the table now while Mitsuko rung out her hair and started to towel dry it.

"Oh? Mine, but for some odd reason, Zeke, I'm not hungry. Eat it or throw it out." She said, walking from the kitchen. Zeke quirked a brow and poked at the sandwich some before smiling and shrugging.

"Ah, she's just gonna mope around all day." He said to himself, taking a bite from it. It wasn't long before he finished it and sat on the couch, yawning lightly. Mitsuko poked her head in and smirked inwardly, watching as he laid down and closed his eyes for a short 'nap', before she pulled something from her pocket and walked over to him, poking his side after about fifteen minutes. No response from him and she only smirked more.

"Teach you to give me an exploding cake." She muttered, forcing open one of his eyes, slipping in a green colored eye contact before moving to the other one, being extremely careful when she allowed him to close his eyes again once she had gotten the contacts in before she kissed his forehead and smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "Sweet dreams, ZeZe." She whispered, standing and heading for the bathroom. Grabbing an empty bottle of conditioner, she poured silver hair dye in it and sat it down with his shampoo, taking his real conditioner and hiding it under her pillow.

A few hours later, Zeke murred and stretched, sitting up and looking around. "Man...Must've really been tired..." He muttered, getting up, deciding a shower would wake him up, plus it felt like his hair might have needed conditioned. Mitsuko watched as she walked past him, tilting her head.

"Morning, sunshine..." She said, tilting her head. He lifted a hand and looked to her some.

"Neh. Must be all the training with the twins. They keep me on my toes." He replied. "I'm gonna take a quick shower, see if I can't wake up." He said. She nodded and watched him before she turned and smiled, heading for the kitchen.

He didn't even bother to look in the mirror, just started the water, climbed in and started to wash up. Since Mitsuko had gotten scented conditioner, Zeke was totally oblivious to the hari dye in his conditioner bottle. After he put it in, he turned so the water beat down on his chest, closing his eyes with a soft purr. After a few minutes, he turned to rinse it out. Once completely finished, he stepped from the water, dried off and dressed.

After towel drying his hair, he brushed it out, still without looking, before he decided to walk about the shrine. As he walked along, a few of his followers froze dead in their tracks and stared, watching in pure fear as he walked past. He quirked a brow, but didn't ask. Er, didn't have time to ask, as they ran off. Jaken ran up, about to tell Zeke something, only to stop dead in his tracks and scream like a little girl before fainting. Zeke murred and glared at Jaken some. "What...The hell is wrong with them?" He asked, kicking Jaken lightly to see if he'd wake up, but nothing. He shrugged and continued to walk down the halls, his arms folded, muttering something about idiots.

Opacho rounded the corner, eyes closed for a short moment, before he opened them and stopped, his eyes widening before he blinked and looked closer, sweat dropping. "Er...Master Zeke?" He asked, tilting his head. Zeke murred at this and nodded.

"Yeah. Mind telling me what's got everyone so...Frightened?" Opacho sweat dropped and looked over, pointing to a nearby mirror.

"Why...Don't you take a look for yourself, Master?" Zeke tilted his head and glanced over, stepping in the line of the mirror before an anger cross formed.

"Oh, she's gonna wish she was dead." He growled, walking past Opacho. "If you hear screams, ignore it." He called back to the younger one. Opacho gulped and let his head drop.

"Mitsuko's such an evil girl..." He muttered.

In the kitchen, Mitsuko turned and saw the uberly miffed look on his face, smiling a bit. "Something wrong, Babe?" She asked, holding back a bit of laughter.

"Oh, real funny, Mitsu. Run. Now." He said. Mitsuko started to laugh and took off, Zeke close behind her.

"Oh, cheer up! Sephy Jr! Always so cwanky!" She called back. "Least you won't be washin' cake from your hair for a week!" She added, meeping when he almost caught her.

This only fueled the Asakura to continue chasing her. She bit back more laughter and picked up her pace, knowing she was in for it the moment he caught her. As she rounded the corner and started down the hall, a few of the followers sweat dropped, thinking she had said something to Zeke to get herself in a bit of trouble. Little did they know they were right, but as soon as Zeke ran by, one of them yelped and flailed.

"Ack! Lady Mitsuko's being chased by Sephiroth! Quick! Someone find Zeke!" One of them called. This only pushed Zeke farther, hating to be mistaken for Sephiroth. It was bad enough when Morty had called him Yoh before. Mitsuko just laughed, hearing this, making the mistake of running into the courtyard for her escape. She mewed, but kept running and snickered, looking back some.

"Nyah! Sephy Jr.! You look so cute like that!" She called back, giggling and making a quick lap around the courtyard, managing to get back inside before he could catch her.

Too busy looking back and taunting Zeke, Mitsuko didn't notice Renji step out in her path and caught Mitsuko, glancing to the other followers, murring some. "Assholes! You should have known it was Zeke! How could you not distinguish his and Sephiroth's scent apart?!" He called, looking down to a really nervous Mitsuko, who smiled innocently up at him.

"Aw, come on, Ren, ZeZe. It was all in good fun. HE GAVE ME AN EXPLODING CAKE!" She called, flailing as Zeke caught up to them and smirked evily.

"Thanks. I'll take her off your hands now, Renji." Renji gladly let Zeke take her. She smiled innocently and folded her arms behind her back.

"Aw, come on, you really look sexy like that. Let's put all this behind us, hm?" She asked, squeaking and flailing when Zeke pounced her and started to tickle her sides. She squeaked, yelped and started to laugh, squirming, trying to get free. "Ack! Nu...Fair!" She called between laughs. He stopped when he thought she had learned her lesson and stared down at her with a small smile. "Even?"

"Nope. Not yet." He said, resting his hands on her sides. She mewed and squirmed.

"Aw, c'mon! Nu fair!" She whined.

"Mm...Fine, no sex for two weeks." He said, pushing himself up. Mitsuko's eyes widened and she sat up, tackling him.

"Like hell! I'll rape you in your sleep!" Zeke sweat dropped and glanced to Renji and the other's, who sweat dropped and started to inch away from the scene.

He looked back to her and tilted his head some. "Try it, and I'll put a chastity belt on you." He threatened, folding his arms, watching her expression change a few times before she murred and huffed, folding her arms and getting up, turning to walk off.

"You're sleepin' on the couch!" She called back, muttering something about how he and Sephiroth were the same in some ways, so no one could hear her.

Zeke watched her back a moment before he got up and headed out to the pool, dunking his head in, trying to get the hair dye out, flailing when it refused to come out. He heard Renji snicker, who thought this to be amusing. Zeke lifted his head a bit and looked over to him before he stood and motioned him over. Renji blinked and silenced himself, walking over to him. "Yeah?"

"You find this amusing?"

"Er...You forgot to take the contacts out..." He pointed out, yelping when Zeke shoved him into the pool.

"Hush it! Neh! Why won't it come out?!" Zeke flailed, growling some.

"Well, at least it ain't pink, Master..." Renji said when he came back up. Zeke turned to him, and would have had silver eyes, had it not been for the contact before he chucked a rock at his head, hard, knocking him out cold, storming off.

**END!**

Ending Note; It was permanent hair dye Mitsuko used, and she's currently hiding the other bottle she got for him to dye his hair back, and refuses to give it to him till he lightens up on her punishment, and Zeke stays in, not wanting people to mistake him for his father.


	17. Aidan's So His Daughter Here's Proof

Aidan's So His Daughter;

Here's the Proof:

Aidan was dressed in a red top that stopped just below her chest, almost like a sports bra, a pair of black shorts, that if Zeke caught her in would skin her alive, and a pair of brown boots. She was out back, training with Spirit of Fire, or Renji was more like it. They had gone at it for a few hours, and Aidan was starting to tire herself out, but was refusing to give up. Renji kept taunting her, but she tried to push the comments aside, lifting her arm up, she glared at Renji while slowly catching a bit of her breath. Fire formed before shaping itself into a sword. Renji sweat dropped at this and murred, wondering when the fourteen-year-old had learned such a trick. He readied himself for her attack as she charged at him, her eyes now silver.

He blocked her fire-sword and grinned. "Come on, Aidan. You were doing better when we started. What was it you were saying again?" He asked before he grinned. "Oh yeah! 'I'll be better by the time we're finished!' wasn't it?" He asked. Aidan murred and pushed him back, jumping back to get a good distance, the sword fading as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"I'll make you pay for mocking me!" She called, bringing her arms up. A milisecond later, Renji's screams for mercy could be heard before a loud splash and Aidan's laughter following. Zeke, Mitsuko and Catori ran out to the courtyard to see what the racket was. Mitsuko sweat dropped, Catori keeled over and Zeke grinned, folding his arms as he shifted his weight. Aidan was laying on her back, holding her sides while she laughed, while Renji was in the pool, flailing for help, claiming he couldn't swim.

"Oh yeah, that's mah girl." Zeke chirped. Mitsuko keeled over at his words before shaking her head and getting up to help Renji out of the water while Zeke helped calm Aidan's laughter. Once Renji was out of the pool, and knelt over, panting, Zeke and Aidan looked over and started to laugh. Catori sat up and tilted her head before giggling.

"He looks...Like a dog that was thrown in the pool..." She stated before laughing with the other two. Mitsuko giggled, but pat Renji's back and stood, pulling him up with her.

"Come on. We'll get back at them, Ren." She said so only he could hear, the two walking inside. Aidan blinked and watched them a moment before giggling.  
  
"Better watch it, Daddy. Mom's up to something." She said, getting up with help from Zeke. Zeke then got a good look at her and sweat dropped, pointing.

"Go change."

"Tch, like hell. I love you, Daddy, but it's _really_ hot." She replied before grinning and slipping her shirt over her head and squirming from her shorts, running over and jumping in the pool. Zeke had keeled over, though had little idea she was sporting a black bikini with flames on it under her outfit. Catori fell back onto her back again and started to laugh at her father before she followed her sister, sporting a black bikini with little green skull and crossbone designs.


	18. Why Len Should Never Sleep NakedKyrie's

Why Len Should Never Sleep Naked at Kyries

Len had stayed the night at Kyrie's the night before, having hung out with Torrie all day the day before. He was given the spare room for the night, and had ventured from the shower straight to the room in a towel and collapsed onto the bed that night, after he and Torrie had played an exaughting game with Kyrie, who kicked their asses. He had rolled over, pulled the covers up and fell asleep. The next morning rolled around, and the towel had come undone and was currently on the floor. Len sat up, allowing the covers to fall to his lap, a sleep gazed look in his eyes. He yawned, stretched and sighed, closing his eyes once more as he let his body relax before glancing to the clock for a short moment. Too early.

As he slouched back over to try and wake up, the door opened and Kyrie poked her head in, wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of boxers she stole off her brother, to wake Len up. Having not expected him to be in the nude, she blinked and blushed, but smirked just as Len looked over and turned a dark red as she slipped into the room, closed and locked the door behind her. "Who woulda thought."

"Eh, do you mind?" Len asked, forcing his eyes back up to meet hers, after he realized they had wandered, mentally kicking himself.

"Not at all." She replied, folding her arms. Len sweat dropped and pulled his eyes away from her before he realized just how much of him was showing. His face went a darker red and he pulled the covers up to his shoulders, turning so his body faced hers, his back against the wall, staring at her as she stared back with a small smirk. "Aw, look, Len, it's kinda hard not to notice when you're staring at me, so give up the tough guy act." She said, letting her arms drop as she inched towards the bed.

"A little early, don't you think?"

"Nope!" She chirped, smiling as she sat down on the bed, indian style, leaning forward a bit so their lips almost brushed. Len would have murred, had his voice not been caught in his throat.

"What...Are you...?" He started, his eyes widening when she brushed her lips against his.

"Just one...Small kiss..." She whispered, pressing her lips against his before she pushed back on his shoulders and pinned him to the bed, reaching for the covers. Len recovered and grabbed them as well, to keep her from pulling them off.

"Ack! Kyrie, what about..."

"My parents? They're out right now. Early birds." She replied.

"But Torrie..."

"He should still be asleep." She said. And a short few minutes later, the two started to wrestle ever so slightly, Kyrie trying to snag the covers to get a better look. Five minutes later, Torrie had picked the lock, just as the two rolled out of the bed, Len ontop of Kyrie. Torrie pushed the door open and went a dark red before slamming the door shut.

"Jesus! I am SO sorry!" Torrie called in. Lucky for Len, the blanket had fallen so it covered his back side, but sadly enough, as he went to get up, Kyrie got a good peek, but she had burst into laughter at the look on the boys' faces.


	19. Zeke PimpMastah

Zeke PimpMastah

Okay, so Zeke had somewhat befriended Naruto and them for his stay in Konoha, but managed to stay clear of Sasuke.

We find ourselves recalling earlier that day, when Zeke, Naruto and Matt had peeped in on Misa, Sarah and Diva in the hot springs. He had talked Mitsuko into letting him stay at the Uchiha Mansion that night, so he could mess with Yoh. With much persuasion, and a small bribe, (coughcough), he had gotten his way, and was currently resting in one of the guest rooms, the blankets only barely covering his waist as he folded his arms behind his head and stared out the window at the night sky, his clothes folded neatly and placed under the bed for safe keeping. After about an hour, Zeke had fallen asleep like that and Sarah gave a heavy sigh of relief, folding her arms. "About time. Man, he's almost as bad as Itachi when it comes to finally laying down."

"Hey, lay off 'Tachi-kins. He's a good boy." Diva said, giggling a bit before she pushed herself up and glanced to Misa, who smiled and held up the whipped cream and feather for later use. The girls bit back a bit of laughter and slipped into Zeke's room silently. Misa quirked a brow when they saw he was in the nude, but grinned and pulled out her mini-digital, glancing to Sarah, who caught the hint and moved over to carefully pull the covers back.

"Whoa, that silver haired chick is lucky." Diva purred, but smirked and looked away. "But I bet Itachi's so much better in bed." Sarah sweat dropped while Misa shook her head and snapped a quick picture before returning her camera back to her pocket and snuck up to the bed more, kneeling a bit.

"Such pretty hair, such a pretty face." She said, gently tugging on a strand of his bangs to see if he'd wake up. Sure enough, Zeke jerked awake and paled a bit before he sat up and pulled the blankets back up to his waist, sweat dropping.

"Something I could help you ladies with?" He asked, eyeing them. Sarah, Diva and Misa grinned and nodded, inching closer to the bed. "Ack! Hey, wait! What're you doing?!" He asked, scooting back towards the wall more.

"Ohh, you just look too yummy like that." Diva purred, before she and Sarah pounced him, pinning him to the bed.

"Ack! Wait a minute!" He whined, watching as Misa crawled up and stradled his hips.

"Yay! I getta go first."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up, girls. This is so not fair."

"Too bad. Payback's a bitch." Sarah said simply, forcing his wrist down when he almost got it free.

"Nn...Come on, it was Matt's idea!" He said, squirming more, watching as Misa leaned down with a grin, pinning his shoulders down. "You wouldn't rape me, would you?" He asked, eyeing the girl some.

"Mm. Wanna bet?" She purred out, leaning down a bit more. Zeke sweat dropped and started to squirm more.

"I wouldn't mind, but I ain't about to get skinned alive." He said, blinking and sweat dropping when all three of them burst into laughter, moving to land softly on the floor, holding their sides. Zeke sat up, his face a little red before he murred, paling when Sasuke and Teru came into the room.

"What the hell is all the noise for? Some of us are trying to..." Sasuke started before he saw the girls on the floor and an almost flustered Zeke sitting on the bed, holding the blankets up before fake tears streamed down his face.

"They were gonna rape me!" He whined. Teru blinked and sweat dropped before chuckling, holding Sasuke back, who was about to jump Zeke.

"Unless you want people to get the wrong idea, Sasu, better not pounce Zeke as he is." Teru advised. Sarah was the first to calm her laughter a bit and sat up, wiping at an eye.

"I...The look... Oh God!" She said, while giggling before she fell back, laughing even harder. Zeke sweat dropped and let his head drop.

"Damn, I was almost raped by three sexy ladies." He whined to himself, oofing when Sasuke had gotten free and tackled him off the bed. Misa had sat up real fast and got a quick shot of the yaoi looking scene before giggling and taking off with the other two right behind her.

"This is so going up on mah computer!" Misa laughed, waving the camera while Sasuke and Zeke, who had managed to slip on some boxers and a pair of shorts, chased after them. Teru shook his head and leaned against the door frame.

"Poor boys." He said, laughing and heading back to bed.


	20. Aidan's Hips Don't Lie

Aidan's Hips Don't Lie

Zeke had been shoed out, along with Renji, to go get some groceries with Mercutio. After a bit, Aidan had gotten bored and did a quick look over the shrine to make sure she wouldn't be bothered and ran off to the 'dance room' as Mitsuko had been calling it. Any who, finding that the place was free of her father, and reaching the room, she slipped in her CD, and flipped it over to 'Hips Don't Lie', by Shakira, pulling her hair back and dancing ever so slightly to the music.

Once her hair was up, she started to replay the music video in her head and started to dance, matching every move perfectly, since she had been practicing in secret. Let's take note, Aidan at the current time is only twelve. Being one to add her own little twists in just about everything, she did just that with the dance moves.

Only half through the song, Zeke pushed the doors open, murring because he thought it was Mitsuko who had the music up so loud. Aidan failed to hear the doors open because the music was up so loud. As soon as Zeke opened his eyes to say something to whom he thought was Mitsuko, he froze dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. After a short moment, he recovered and cleared his throat, causing Aidan to jump and turn to face him, her face going a dark red.

"D-daddy! Wha...I thought..."

"Aidan, honey..." Zeke started, walking in with an uncomfortable look on his face, turning the radio down, and off, taking her CD out and handing it to her as he knelt in front of her to her height. "Let's not ever dance like that again, okay? It's very suggestive, and I don't feel like getting in trouble for having to gauge someone's eyes out for staring at you the wrong way." He said, patting her head. "Besides...Where did you learn to dance that way, anyway? I don't remember letting you see anything like that."

"Mom. She's always dancing like that." She replied, folding her arms. Zeke blinked, then sighed and face-palmed, nearly keeling over.


	21. Cat And Mousy

Cat and Mousy

It was yet another random day around the shrine, and the Niwa brother's had been invited over by none other than the twins. Devin and Aidan were out back, keeping a good distance away from Zeke, since they both knew Dark's presence would get to the Asakura. Catori was sitting in the kitchen, with Dark and Zeke, who didn't trust them alone, even if Mitsuko had told him the older Niwa's flirting was all in fun, telling him the more he let it get to him, the more Dark would do it, yet, Zeke didn't listen. Catori was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white, short sleeved, form fitting t-shirt, topped off with Dark's choker, whom had willingly handed it over when she asked for it.

Dark grinned inwardly when he figured Zeke was watching him closely and snaked an arm around Catori's shoulders and gave his trademark grin. "So, Catori." He started, drawing the girl's attention to him. Zeke murred and watched more closely. "How would you like to go on a date with me sometime? Say, maybe this weekend?"

"Oh no you don't." Zeke cut in, folding his arms. Catori looked over and tilted her head some, but Dark beat her to protesting.

"Ah, c'mon, Zeke. She's fifteen. Can't keep her from dating forever, ya know."

"Oh yes I can. Especially if it's you, ya damn pedo." Zeke retaliated. Dark gave an innocent look, then frowned.

"I'm not a pedophile. She's only five years younger than me...What, that's...Three years more than you and Mitsuko." He stated, thinking a bit. Zeke murred and hopped off the counter.

"She's not going out with you."

"If she wants to, she can."

"You wanna bet?!"

"Yeah, I wanna bet, Asakura. You're forgetting, she's like her mother, and is on the rebellious side."

"And that's why I won't let her." Zeke replied, stressmarking. Dark grinned and stood, moving to stand behind Catori, wrapping his arms around her waist, lowering his head to kiss her cheek.

"Mm, what do you say, gorgeuous?" He asked, snickering as Zeke started towards them. Catori blinked when Dark turned her and stole a quick kiss before he was chased off by Zeke, who ran after him. Had it not been for Mitsuko, he would have already torched Dark, yet, he wasn't ready to be skinned alive. Mitsuko had taken a liking to Dark, claiming he reminded her of herself some.

Dark snickered as he made it out back, glancing back and sticking his tongue out at Zeke. "Nyah! Can't help it if I've got hot pants!" He called back, blinking when Zeke stopped and smirked, folding his arms some.

"Oh really now?" He asked. Aidan and Devin looked up at this and Aidan sweat dropped, shaking her head.

"Dark should not have said that." She said, looking up just as Dark's pants started to smoke a bit. Dark blinked before his eyes went wide and he flailed, rolling about in the grass a bit.

"Ack! Hot zipper! Very hot zipper!" He yelped before jumping into the lake. Devin's eyes widened some as a sweatdrop formed and he let his head drop. Zeke smirked and shifted his weight some, turning his back and snickering.

Aidan bit back a bit of laughter just as Catori ran out. Said girl sweatdropped, but giggled and gave Zeke a light, playful smack on the arm. "Daddy, that was a little cruel, don't you think?" She asked, knowing, pretty much, what Zeke had done. He gave a cat-like grin and shrugged.

"I dunno what you're talking about." He said, walking off as Dark crawled out of the lake, looking like an over-grown, strung out, soaked mouse.


	22. Brothers

Brothers

Once again, Yoh and Zeke found themselves battling it out, in a serious fight. Once again, words had been exchanged, and the two were slowly, but surely, wearing themselves down. Neither, of course, would admit this. Blades locked once more and they glared at each other. "You're getting tired, Zeke." Yoh stated, almost tauntingly.

"Hn, like you have room to talk. I won't be defeated." Zeke replied, pushing Yoh back, causing him to stumble a bit, going at him, bringing his own blade down. Yoh blocked it and glared a bit more before he quickly moved and kicked Zeke's legs out from under him before the slightly older Asakura had time to react. Once again in battle with Yoh, Zeke found himself on his back, but this time, Yoh stood over him, one foot on his chest, both breathing heavily, since the fight had been going on for a good while now.

Yoh lifted his sword and the antiquity dropped, piercing the ground next to Zeke's head as he lifted the sword up. "This is it." Yoh stated calmly. His attention was diverted when he heard a girl's voice call out and looked up, his eyes widening some when he saw two girls about fifteen, finally making out the word the older looking one had screamed out.

"Daddy!" Aidan screamed again, reaching for the sword at Catori's side, starting in on them. Zeke's eyes narrowed and he pulled Yoh's leg out from under him, moving and pinning him to the ground, growling when he saw the look in Yoh's eyes.

"Aidan! Stay back!" Zeke snapped, causing the girl to stop dead in her tracks, watching them. Zeke smirked down at Yoh and pulled his fist back. "Not gonna fight me now?" He asked, swinging at Yoh, who caught his fist and gave him a bored look.

"Maybe some other time, when two innocent girls aren't around to watch your downfall. Don't want them to see how weak their father is." Yoh spoke, drawing a growl from Zeke.

"Rest assure, Yoh, when we meet up again, I'll slice your head off and hang it up as a trophe." Zeke growled out, pushing himself up and turning to walk off, giving Aidan a look that said turn around and walk, but in the nicest way possible, wishing Mitsuko would have kept a better eye on the two.

Yoh sat up and watched Zeke walk off, supporting some of his weight with one hand. Tilting his head a bit, he started to wonder if there was any other possible way to co-exist with Zeke, so the male didn't have to die. The last thing Yoh wanted to do was see either of Zeke's girls crying over him. Especially after he remembered the day Sephiroth had literally stolen Zeke's heart straight from his chest. Sighing lightly, Yoh pushed himself up as fire had surrounded the three and vanished, along with them. _Damn, Zeke. You make this harder everytime, don't you?_ He thought to himself.


	23. Allen is Ed's Savior

Allen is Ed's Savior

At the current point of time, we find Zeke and Ed going at it. Zeke easily jumped out of the way, just about every time Ed used alchemy on the Earth's surface to try and slow the Asakura down. Zeke was greatly disliking this, and was becoming more irritated each time. Finally, Zeke moved quickly so he was behind Ed, bringing his leg around. Ed, having not expected this, yelped as Zeke's leg connected, grunting when his back slammed into a tree.

Zeke smirked and started to walk up towards him. Leaning down, he started to reach for Ed's ponytail, stopping when Ed lifted his gaze, and grabbed Zeke's wrist just short of it. "Why the hell, Zeke, are you so determined to kill your own flesh and blood? He's your brother, your twin. It's not right...For brother's to hate each other." Zeke blinked, being taken aback by this before his eyes narrowed and he growled a bit.

"Yoh thinks I take things too seriously. He hasn't ever experienced anything like I have. Yeah, sure, the brat got picked on a lot, but that was nothing compared to the hell I went through." Zeke started, his temper getting shorter by the secon. "I was nearly beaten to death, nearly killed, countless time. And most of it was from these damned Leaf villagers!" He snapped. ed's eyes widened and he tensed up when Zeke's free hand slammed into the tree behind him. "Keep your damn lectures about it being wrong for family to hate each other, because what happens between Yoh and me is none of your business!"

"So, you're jealous of Yoh..." Ed said, without really meaning to. This pushed Zeke's nerves to the edge.

"Jealous?!" He snapped, decking the blond, watching as Ed's head snapped to the side as he caught himself before he fell. "I'm far from jealous of that good for nothing, ungreatful brat. I learned what the world was truely like." He growled out, his heart rate kicking up a few notches, proving he was hanging on by a very thin string. If the blond before him said one more thing, he was positive he'd lose control of his own anger. And both of them knew that, that would turn out to be a total disaster, on both ends.

While Ed was trying to recover from the punch, Zeke slammed his knee into the side of his head. He was going to silence the Elric one way or another, so there wasn't that chance of Ed snapping that last string. Ed yelped and fell sideways from the impact to the forest floor, screaming out when Zeke kicked him in the stomach. "Dammit. Pass out already." Zeke muttered, kneeling and grabbing him by his hair. "I must say, Elric, you're very fucking stubborn." He said, letting go of his hair to catch both his wrists before said male could perform alchemy. "Bad move." Zeke muttered, squeazing Ed's wrist and twisting it just the right way, smirking when he heard a crack, followed by another pain filled scream.

"Why is it..." Ed started. "That when Yoh's mentioned, you get really worked up? It must be jealousy..." He finished, just wanting to push the Asakura's buttons now. And sure enough, it worked. Zeke snapped. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into the side of Ed's face before he stood and kicked him, sending him back into the tree that was only a few feet away. Ed bit back any screams, and grunted when his back hit the solid object behind him, trying to stay concious. Zeke's eyes narrowed more and the wind started to pick up some.

Just as he was about to torch Ed, he heard someone coming, followed by Al's voice. He glanced back to see the boy holding a child in his arms. "Ed! Brother!" Al called, holding Allen carefully to himself, stopping a little ways away when he saw Zeke turn hate filled eyes his way, not really wanting to endanger Allen. Zeke's eyes fell on the baby in his arms and he murred.

"This isn't over, Elric. I'll be back for you." He muttered to the half concious male on the ground, fire shooting up from the ground around himself. "Be lucky you have a child." He muttered so only he could hear himself before he was gone with the flames.

Al waited a moment before he ran up to Ed, who just smiled and sat up, reaching out as Allen reached for him. Al handed Allen over and smiled some, watching them as he sat down in front of Ed, with a worried look to him. "Brother, are you okay?" He asked. Ed gave a weak laugh and nodded, rubbing noses with Allen.

"Mhm. Allen saved my life." He replied, looking up and smiling at Al. "With help from you, of course, since he can't exactly walk." He added in a joking tone, trying to get Al to stop looking so worried.


End file.
